The majority of the effort will be to continue participation in cooperative human clinical chemotherapy trials of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group which have been done in 3 different phases, although Phase I work has decreased sharply: Phase I studies - toxicity evaluation of new agents, schedules, or new combinations of drugs. Phase II studies - application of a defined program in a series of patients with a given disease or tumor category to determine overall effect of the agent(s). Phase III studies - randomized comparisons (occasionally double blind) of 2 or more treatment plans or modalitites in patients with advanced disease. A shift in emphasis within the group toward solid tumor therapy, and the addition of the radiotherapists and surgeons to the staff of medical oncologists, allows us to plan adjuvant therapy following cancer surgery and implementation of multi-modality programs for advanced disease. Immunomanipulation techniques have already been initiated in acute leukemia and metastatic melanoma, and will be continued in those disease categories at least. Ancillary and pilot studies, encouraged once again by NCI, will be continued: 1) basic investigation to elucidate mechanism of action of treatment: 2) preliminary analysis of an agent in previously untreated disease: 3) consideration of improved methods for evaluating results, classifying disease, and assisting in diagnosis as exemplified by determination of leukemia associated antigens of peripheral blood and bone marrow cells. The faculty intends to enhance the training of house-officers and medical students in the concepts of oncology. Emphasis will be upon thorough planning, careful review of data and statistically sound evaluation of results.